


500 Miles: a Boris/Hank fanvid

by thewolfatyourdoor



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolfatyourdoor/pseuds/thewolfatyourdoor
Summary: Hank and Boris do an awful lot of walking together...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to compile all the clips of them walking together. I was mostly joking when I thought about playing The Proclaimers over it. Then suddenly I had a fanvid and here we all are. 
> 
> Originally posted to [my tumblr](https://borisofroyalpains.tumblr.com/).


End file.
